


Suprises

by tenaciouspsyche



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciouspsyche/pseuds/tenaciouspsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short involving blueberries and talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprises

Clothes  
Fenris noticed her dislike of the seemingly endless belts and pouches required for adventurers. The fact that she was a mage only exacerbated the situation. On occasion she had to lug around heavy spell tomes and clunky runes. He didn't know how Eris managed to be so quick in battle with everything weighing her down. The fact that she could move her staff at all continued to surprise him on a daily basis. She kept the oddest things in there. Most of it was treats for others. Despite not liking candy, she always brought a decent amount of confectioneries with her to share. 

Sometimes, fruit found it’s way in her pouches. Blueberries, especially. She went through them fast. Fenris has taken to sneaking them into one pouch in particular when her guard was down. The look of delight on her face when she discovered them always brought a smile to his face, a smile he was quick to hide.  
The last time he snuck a fresh bag in, he found a note inside. 

“Thank you for the berries Fenris. They always make my day!”

Accompanying the note was a drawing of Eris and Fenris bouncing together on a giant blueberry. Something inside him melted at the picture. He’d never met anyone who had such a strange view of things like Eris. Despite her prowess in sorcery and exposure to dark times, she was very much like a child in certain ways..  
Catching him glare at her after saying yes to yet another request for help prompted a conversation as they walked. 

“What is the matter Fenris?” A hint of concern coupled with genuine bafflement colored her words.

“Why bother helping these people?” 

Eris stopped walking and turned to look at him.

“Why? Why not? Wait, that isn't an answer is it?” She looked up at him and sighed.

“My sister is...was constantly helping others. Me especially.” She rubbed her neck unconsciously, casting her eyes somewhere behind him. 

“Without help, my family would have died back in Ferelden. We had nothing to give, not really. And, the people helping us didn’t have much to offer. My sister was the one who asked... did... all the asking. I could tell that most were prepared to say no, but that never happened. Everyone my sister went to for help, helped us.”  
“I never thought to question why. Guess I won’t ever know.” She glanced back at him, and smiled. 

“So, you help others because you and your family were helped in return?” 

“Not just that. Lending aid is what Bethany would do.” A flash of something, Fenris couldn't place flickered in her eyes.  
“Since I’m around, I might as well pitch in what I can.” At that, Eris spun around and began walking. 

“My turn! Why do you surprise me with blueberries?”

He didn't know how to respond to that. 

“Well....”


End file.
